


I’m Hot!!

by blackdoveofblessings



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 12:29:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15073172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackdoveofblessings/pseuds/blackdoveofblessings
Summary: Misaki does what!





	I’m Hot!!

Misaki was angry. Of course he was angry. Usagi had forgotten his own birthday!!! And after Misaki had taken special care to clean the over the top ridiculously large apartment they lived in, made a special dinner of Usagi's favorite foods and he'd even gotten him a present. 

But it had all gone down hill, starting with this morning. Misaki had awoken in his own bed, not Usagi's which in itself is usual. Usagi only did that when Misaki locked him out, or he was in the middle of one of his writing frenzies.

Misaki had wanted I surprise Usagi with a day filled with "normal" date activities and an exceptional dinner, that he would make himself. Followed by Usagi's favorite "Misaki" activity, sex. Yes, Misaki had been preparing himself to take the initiative and seduce Usagi and to confess to him straight to his face, with no take-backs or "maybe, probably's" 

They had been together going on 5 years and Misaki had never done either of these. He was 23 for heavens sake he could do this.

Getting up Misaki had quietly walked to Usagi's door to hear if he was up typing. Sure enough he could hear the "tap tap tap" of the computer as Usagi typed. Heading downstairs Misaki made a traditional breakfast and waited for Usagi to come down. 

He didn't.

Misaki made a tray and walked the food up the stairs and to the door again. Knocking Misaki opened the door and let himself into Usagi's office. 

Usagi looked tired, he probably hadn't slept last night, which is why he didn't drag Misaki "unwillingly" to his bed. 

Misaki cleared his throat and walked forward leaving the food on the push table tray(a TV dinner table) he had bought Usagi last year just for such a purpose. 

"Usagi I made breakfast."

"Uhn." Was Usagi's reply. Misaki sighed and headed out the door, he really didn't want to interfere with Usagi's work. Giving up his plans for thief morning Misaki walked from the room. 

The morning continued I this way. When lunchtime rolled in Misaki was getting a little irritated. Usagi hadn't come down all day. Not for food, not for coffee and when he had peeked into the office an hour ago the food he'd made this morning laid untouched. 

Misaki felt bad and reprimanded himself. 'Usagi's work is important to him.I don't have the right to be angry at him for doing his job.' 

Misaki made a sandwich, some onigiri and some fresh coffee and took that up to the office hoping that Usagi's single mindedness was losing effect. 

But to no avail, Usagi didn't even acknowledge Misaki's presence. Misaki sighed. Heading downstairs Misaki heard the doorbell ring. 

Heading there quickly he checked the intercom. It was a delivery man with some packages for Usami Akihiko. Misaki let him in, eyes opening at the "some packages." It wasn't a some it was a sum. A large sum at that. Piles after piles were brought in and left around the coffee table. 

Misaki's jaw dropped, grabbing one of the top packages he noticed the card. Feeling a little bad, he opened the card and read it. It was a birthday message for Usagi. Liking at several more Misaki realized they were all for Usagi. 

Misaki should have known. 


End file.
